Pragmatism - Clarah - TWDG
by FicsWithShips owo
Summary: If Clem had to put down Sarah as a Walker. Slight Clementine x Sarah, very fluff but angsty. Please Read and R&R, there's no angsty Clarah so I decided to try it out.


**A/N: Sad sad sad one-sided sad cause I need and want it, there's rare Walker! Sarah stories and thus I make one for myself**

Clem only looked at the walker in front of her. She examined how it's infected bites and missing chunks of flesh made it a walker and how cruel this person's death was.

In Clem's point of view, she felt guilt and thought it was unfair. She had seen the poor person's fate to their end. It was sad for her to admit, but she knew this person had no chance of survival the moment she had understood their point of view.

The walker made no sounds, only staring back at the little girl, not even bothering to reach out to try to get Clem. Almost as if the walker knew what she was capable of doing; the thought scared Clementine.

Clem sighed, she kneeled down to it, understanding that walker is unable of even trying.

She tried to smile at the poor creature.

"You probably just want me to finish you off huh?" Clem started to talk to the walker as if it was still human, despite it was a rotting living corpse that could kill her at any given moment. "I know you're probably sad about your dad. I miss mine just as much as you miss yours." Clem pulled out her weapon, her hatchet. "I bet you're probably mad at me since I ... tried to help you keep up. I honestly don't know if you wanted that or not. So I'm sorry.".

The walker kept it's dead, soulless eyes on the human.

"In all honesty, I wanted to at least help you because I saw a little bit of my old self in you." Clem trails, "And I guess.. a small part of me just.. wanted you alive and safe..", she trails further, "I'm not sure why..but I guess I liked how you wanted to be my friend. I wanted a friend, I guess to escape this, this new world we live in.".

Not only does her words trail off but so does her thought and mind, "If only I had died in the woods, you guys could've been alive and probably would've shot Carver the moment he opened the door. You'd still have no friends but it'd be better that way right? It sounds stupid I know, talking about what-if's when you're already, dead.". Clementine pauses and says once more, "Dead. ...You're dead..".

Clementine finally realizes that she's talking to a walker. Not just any walker.

It was Sarah.

 _Clem could remember some of the moments they had together, Sarah technically saved Clem's life if it weren't for Sarah giving Clem supplies for her dog bite. Sarah only wanted to take pictures and tried to learn how to use a gun from Clem. She stayed on being, "normal" as if she had a choice. She tried standing up for Clem towards Carver when he smacked her for the first time. She tried to stay loyal Clem. It confused Clem deeply, especially since Sarah was older than her. She wanted to stay by her father's side no matter what. Clem usually thought that it was Carlos' fault that Sarah couldn't survive. Or it was possible envy that Sarah was that clingy to her dad that she'd forget Clem could make time for her if she could. If she could. Clem started to remember the slight affection Sarah once tried to attempt to Clementine._

 _Affection to Clementine was foreign to the eleven-year-old. All Sarah did was hold her hand. With a smile too. Saying that she hopes that the two will be able to have fun and try to get time to play. Though the words struck Clem with confusion. **When could that ever happen?**_

It came to her conclusion that she's been talking to a dead, rotting, badly smelled walker of Sarah.

The reality made Clementine frown, it made her sigh once again.

"I'm sorry this happened Sarah... I'm sorry that I tried to turn you into me. Guess we all can't handle this new world. I'm sure you want to be with your dad right now... At least I'll be able to do something that's right for you this time." Clem pulls up her hatchet ready to put her _best friend_ to rest. "Be sure to tell Lee I'm doing fine.." she mumbles, "...and ask the..others... if they can watch over me...my parents too." choking on her words. She's possibly crazy still talking to a walker.

No. To Clem right now, she's only talking to Sarah, she's doing her a favor. Because they were friends.

Clementine starts bashing the walker's head with her hatchet, the skull splitting in half, the walker didn't even bother to fight back. It wanted her to finish it off. The thought made Clementine slash and bash harder at the undead creature. Not faster, but harder. Clementine knew she finished when she noticed she broke Sarah's glasses in half.

 _"What's one thing you regret Clementine?" Sarah asks her 'best friend'._

 _"I don't know, I guess the walkers. It seems impossible to imagine if this whole thing never happened. Where it could be normal and where I'm in sixth grade." Clementine states, not as cherry as Sarah._

 _"...yeah I guess so..." Sarah mumbles at her answer, "I mean at least I got to meet you," she trails off, pouting at the ground as if she was disappointed at Clem's answer._

 _"What, did I say something wrong?"_

 _"No, but I guess I did.." Sarah states._

 _Clementine didn't understand. "Well...I..am happy to have you by my side through this, Sarah.." trying to put her Sarah back in a happy mood._

 _"Really?" Sarah's eyes brighten up, by her 'friends' words._

 _"Yeah... I trust you.." Clem's words made Sarah's hand touch Clem's which almost startled Clementine._

 _Sarah was silent, she looked at the ground once more, she looked up, slowly saying, "I'm not saying I don't want to go back...I just think, if things happen, they have reason, I got to meet you and you're..really cool to me Clementine.. Even if you're shorter and younger than me..", then looked down at Clem, with a small blush._

 _Clementine blinked. Her chest tightened, at the praise of being called "cool" by an older person, and felt warm of embarrassed. "..Thanks, Sarah..."._

Clementine stared down at the dead body. One big split to the brain. Sarah's brain. It made Clem sick and guilty that she had to do that for her friend.

"At least I got to meet you." She says her final words to her friend. Her best friend.

 **A/N: Clarah cause Why not, also sorry to my followers who want me to go back to PMMM fics and I will trust me, I just wanted to write different yuri lesbian stuff, thanks for reading and apologies if it wasn't impressive, it's just how I thought Clem could do the last favor as friend for Sarah, if I wanted to post some PDA Clarah stuff, I would've aged them up at least, but for true age Clarah, I'd prefer the soft fluff way**

 **rate and review if you'd want another Clarah story that isn't sad**


End file.
